Fireworks Factory
The Fireworks Factory was a base of operations and one of the landholdings of Hip Chen Tong in Chinatown, San Francisco in California. It contained Assembly Rooms for creating fireworks used for holidays and special occasioins such as the Chinese New Year. Behind the scenes The Fireworks Factory appears as the Hip Chen Tong's base of operations in the Wii and PS2 versions of Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings. In the the PSP version it is instead said to be one of the Tong's many land holdings. In the PSP and DS versions, the Lao Che Lounge is the Tong's command center instead. *In the Wii/PS2 versions; Blind Duck carried Suzie Tan inside of the Fireworks Factory. Just as he entered the front door exploded, and fireworks shot out. Inside Indiana Jones saw that the factory had been set on fire. Entering he narrowly dodged a falling timber, and fought the thugs waiting for him. Entering the next room he was knocked down by an explosion. After he stood up, he noticed that he was being shot at from a balcony above by Blind Duck. Indy quickly pulled his gun, shooting at fireworks beneath causing the platform to collapse. The kidnapper quickly jumped across the the collapsing balcony and moved forward into the next room, but fired a shot at the window above Jones before leaving. Jones quickly dodged the falling glass, and worked his way around to a fenced-in section of the room, and broke through a gate. Using a crate, Jones climbed to the second floor, used his whip to cross the broken section of balcony, and once there he used his whip again to break through a window and fell to alley outside. *In the PSP version; Jones found a note to Blind Duck on a table in the Lao Che Lounge, it told Blind Duck to take Archie Tan to a Fireworks Factory. After he discovered a map in the lounge, he knew that the Tong only owned one fireworks factory and where it was located. Following the evidence he tracked down Blind Duck, the leader of the Hip Chen Tong who operated out of the Fireworks Factory. Although he was cautious of dangerous Blind Duck, he decided to save Archie and Suzy before they were killed. Indy headed to a building accross from an entrance to the Fireworks Factory, looking for a way in. He sees a crane with a demolition ball lieing nearby. He decided he would try to move the crane closer to the factory so he could climb across to the roof and get inside. Working his way to the crane controls he noticed it was guarded by two Tong gangsters. After dispatching them and operated the controls, but had miscalculated accidently sending the ball through the door and wall of the factory. After he worked his way through the Alleys of Chinatown, he made it to the broken entrance and entered the factory. Although he had made it into the factory, the destruction outside had alerted the Tong to his presence, and they began to move Archie upstairs as Indy entered. Archie saw Indy and asked him to find his daughter. Suzy had been left in one of the assembly rooms and had been stuffed in a barrel. She called out to Indy to help her, while he was occupied by Tong who entered the room from several doors in order to stop him. One pulled a gun on him, so indy quickly brought down a chandalier taking out the guard and also knocking down a pillar which blocked the door the ganster had entered from, but also started a fire. He threw another thug into a power box causing an explosion knocking another pillar over blocking another passage. Indy used fireworks and anything he could find to knock out any thugs that came into the room, searching each barrel for Suzy when he got the chance. Finally he removed the cover on the barrel holding her, when he saw her he understood that Archie had only allowed the goons to order him around because he thought she was in danger. Jones told her to stay put until he had taken care of the remaining Tong. After he had dispatched them, he told to get out the building as fast, as he headed for the roof. Indy finally caught up to Archie on the rooftop of the factory, where Blind Duck and few Tong were about to toss him over the edge. Archie tried to defy Blind Duck, who threatened to hurt his daughter if he didn't get what he wanted. Knowing Archie wouldn't fight back unless he knew Suzy was safe, Indy quickly told him Suzy was safe, and that the Tong's couldn't touch her. Hearing that Archie quickly took out Blind Duck's goons with his cane. Snapping the cane he tossed it away, just as an explosion occured inside. Indy's actions below had started a fire. Indy quicly told Archie to go down below and try to put out the flames while he took care of Blind Duck. Blind duck pulled one of his four guns on Indy and began to fire on him. Indy quickly hid behind one of the vents on the roof. He whittled away at Indiana's cover breaking it apart until he ran out of bullets, and started reloading his gun. Indy quickly moved to another vent for cover, as Blind Duck started firing on him again. When he went to reload again, Indy quicly whipped the gun out of his hand. Blind duck pulled out another of his guns. Indy repeated the process until he had disarmed Blind Duck. After losing his guns, Blind Duck came at Indy with his fists. After a short fight, Jones tossed Blind Duck through a skylight on the bulding. Soon after another explosion occured, Indy yelled at Archie to keep the fire away from the gunpowder, but it was too late, the entire factory was in flames. Archie returned to the roof telling him they needed to escape before the factory collapsed. As they entered back into the building it was full of smoke. Indy quickly tossed a firework through a window, which cleared much of the smoke in the room. However the started to feed the the fire causing it to intensify. Archie ran foward but the floor collapsed beneath him. Indy called, but Archie was ok, and told him to keep moving, and that he would catch up. indy quickly jumped over the hole in the floor. Indy quicly made his way past falling support beams, collapsing shelves, broken floors and flames. After breaking another window to clear the smoke, he goes through a passage leading into the main store room of the factory. There he finds Archie, who is worried that place is starting to fall apart. Archie runs past some shelves but is blocked as the roo collapses infront of him trapping him. He asks indy to do something to free him. Indy worked his way accross the catwalks above jumping across broken sections and breaking windows as he went, until he reached a valve which turned on a sprinkler putting out the flames around Archie. Archie quickly moves forward, hoping that won't happen again but quickly runs into another collapsing roof. Indy sees another valve on the other side of the room, but the only way accross to it a beam. Indy quickly moves across it while avoiding a loose timber swinging over it. Turning the valve Indy puts out the flame, and Archie runs to another valve to return the favor, and put out a flame on the catwalks allowing Indy to move on. Indy made his way back around to the area where the flame was, used his whip to swing across to the other side he makes his way to the next room and a stair case leading to the first floor. There he finds Archie near an entrance to the building and is told to hurry up. Indy makes it past more collapsing shelves, floors and pillars breaking more windows along the way. Just as he neared the entrance, part the roof collapsing baring his way. ARchie told him to find another way around. Indy past shelves until he reached a ladder leading back up to the catwalks above. He crossed another beam dodging more swinging timbers until he reached another ladder to the floor below and allowing him to reach Archie and their escape. Although they made it out of the factory, the Hip Chen Tong was waiting for them outside. *The Fireworks Factory does not appear in the DS version. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' Category:Stores and Business Establishments